


Genies, Magick, and Witches...Just Another Arabian Night.

by EnchantedDisney



Series: Genies, Witches, and Magick...The Beginning [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS: Coven AU, Agrabah (Disney), Aladdin is confused, Angst, Because everyone loves her, But really it's just Fiona, Come on, Don't worry no mary sues here, Evie Goode, Evie fucks up, F/F, F/M, Fiona and Jafar are best the best frenemies ever, He deserves a girlfriend, Inter-dimensional travel, Iris Danes, Jafar and Fiona are Best Friends, Let's give him one, Like extremely au, No flames please, Romance, Sexual Assault, Supreme Witch, Trauma, Violence, Well not really, Witches, Yes to constructive critcism, You guys see it, everyone is confused, implied rape, lots of Genie love, more tags are coming, please give this a chance, sassy best friends, seven wonders, some crossovers with AHS:Coven, tw: rape, tw: sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedDisney/pseuds/EnchantedDisney
Summary: Evie and Iris are two high school seniors and best friends. Evie Goode, the daughter of the infamous Fiona Goode, Supreme Witch of the New Orleans Coven, and Iris Danes, a regular senior who just wants to pass her senior year and make it into college. When a spell Jafar preforms does not go quite to plan, the girls end up in Agrabah, city of mystery and enchantment where Evie is a "street-mouse" with Aladdin and Iris is the younger sister of Princess Jasmine. Unfortunately, a different dimension cannot keep Fiona and her desire for youth away, nor can it stop Jafar from lusting after the lamp that the Street Rat Aladdin owns.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Genie/OC, Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Genies, Witches, and Magick...The Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549567
Kudos: 4





	1. In Which Evie has a Nervous Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I had originally published on FF.net a few years ago. However, I'm editing this one as I go, so think this is a more edited version :) I have no beta, so if you're interested and have the experience, send me a message. Also, I know that it is a common conception that OC's get a bad rap, but please give Evie and Iris a chance. They are going to have faults and mess up, and they are far from perfect (especially Evie). 
> 
> Also, as stated in the tags---Concrit is cool. Flames, not so much. I love suggestions on how to make my writing better. I don't appreciate flames. 
> 
> Disclaimer: (Do we still have to do this?): I do not own anything that YOU recognize.

**Chapter 1: In Which Evie has a Nervous Breakdown**

**Iris**

* * *

“Psst, Iris!” came an all too familiar voice, breaking Iris’ concentration for the fourth time in her fifty-minute Advanced Placement Calculus class.

Iris pointedly ignored the voice, as if it were a little fly buzzing in her ear, and instead, she continued to meticulously copy down the notes that Ms. Hale was writing on the dry erase board in a jagged and spiky script to prepare the class for their upcoming test on Monday.

“Iris...listen---”

Iris turned slightly, keeping her eyes on the terrifying Ms. Hale, who despite being a woman of seventy, looked as if she could kick ass and take names. Making sure that Ms. Hale was transcribing her notes on the board (which Evie had once dubbed "her Professor Snape handwriting"), Iris gave Evie an irritated look; Evie really needed to take a fast-course on what it meant to listen, as well as what impulse control meant.

Turning in annoyance to Evie and keeping one eye on Ms. Hale, who's handwriting resembled an EKG monitor as the writing went on, Iris, hissed: "This better be good, Evie." 

Evie's bright green eyes were earnest. “Listen, you have to meet me in the park around midnight tonight. I’ve got to show you something.”

Iris frowned as she noticed that Evie’s normally carefree and sweet voice was very tense. “Evie, why? That park is a breeding ground for crazy shit at night. It’s too dangerous, we could get----”

“Miss Danes and Miss Evans, what could _possibly _be more important than listening to what I’m saying right now?” Ms. Hale’s sharp voice cut into their conversation like a shredder, her dark brown eyes, clouded by cataracts, bored into the two girls.

Iris felt herself wilting, as she always did when she got in trouble, her face turning a dark red. “Sorry, Ms. Hale,” she whispered, flitting back to her notes, determined to hold back her tears of embarrassment. She just hated confrontations and getting into trouble.

Evie was not as easily put off. With a mother like Fiona Goode, it was impossible to be intimidated by many people. “Please, Ms. Hale. It’s my fault---”

Ms. Hale sighed heavily, looking at Evie with a half-amused and half-annoyed expression. “Miss Goode, why does that not surprise me one bit? What seems to be more important than my class?”

“But it _is_ about your class, Ms. Hale,” said Evie earnestly. “I was just asking Iris a question about limits. I don’t quite understand them and I was too embarrassed to ask you in front of everyone.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ms. Hale muttered dryly. “Well, Miss Goode, now that the class knows your secret, what is your question about limits?”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Evie said brightly. “Iris answered it perfectly. We’re good.”

Ms. Hale scowled at Evie. “Miss Goode, if you interrupt this class one more time, I’m going to throw you in detention faster than you can say ‘limits.’ Do you understand?”

“Crystal clear, ma'am," said Evie brightly. 

* * *

Evie and Iris had become best friends during their freshman year of high school. Iris was uncharacteristically running late for her third period English class, and she was getting more and more flustered by the second, causing her to drop her textbooks, as well as her papers in the hallway.

In a perfect utopian world, Iris figured that other people would stop and help one another in need. Unfortunately, St. Catherine’s did not offer such accommodations. Instead, Iris’ fellow peers stepped around her, some even going out of their way to step on her papers, ignoring her as if she were just an invisible entity.

Which if Iris were to be honest with herself, some days that was what she felt like. Feeling tears of frustration pricking her eyes, Iris began to slowly pick up her papers, resigned to the fact that she would be late for class and that the rest of her day would be shitty. Suddenly, she saw a shadow kneel beside her, who began helping her pick up her papers.

Turning, Iris felt a jolt of surprise as she saw Evangeline Goode calmly stacking her papers into a neat pile. Picking up her copy of _Heart of Darkness_, she smiled at Iris. “So, what did you think of Conrad, Iris? Suitably dark and creepy enough for a bunch of fourteen-year-olds?”

Iris blinked back her surprise and smiled back. “It was really disturbing now that you mention it.” Iris paused, wondering if she could continue.

_Oh, what the hell. _

“How do you even know who I am?” she asked Evie, as the girls stood up and began walking down the hallway towards their English class.

Evie looked bewildered. “You’re Iris Danes. You’re really good at math and you’re not a total idiot like everyone else around here seems to be.”

Iris felt her face turning red. “Uh, thanks. I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, it’s just, you’re well... everyone knows you. Your Fiona Goode's daughter.”

It seemed as if Evie's face had cracked, but it was only for a brief second. "Yes. I guess I am," she said at last. Smiling slightly, she turned back to Iris. "Walk with me to class?"

* * *

It was around midnight when Iris arrived at the nearly abandoned park near Evie’s house. She wasn’t surprised to see that Evie was already there, swinging on one of the playground swings, staring up at the incoming thunderclouds that every now and then produced a small flash of lightning. She was still in her school uniform, her golden hair in a loose ponytail, her customary navy bow falling down slightly. Evie skidded to a stop when she saw her.

“You came,” she whispered as if she were truly surprised.

“Of course I did,” Iris replied, frowning slightly. Evie was looking pale with dark shadows under her eyes.

“I was worried you wouldn’t, Iris,” she kept her voice low as if she was afraid of being overheard.

Iris felt a little defensive. “Don’t I always?”

Evie gave her another heartfelt smile and began swinging again. “You never let me down, Iris." She picked up momentum on her swinging again. "You may want to sit down for this." 

“I dunno, Evie, swinging on a metal swing while it’s lightning doesn’t seem smart.”

Evie giggled. “I said you should probably sit, not swing.” Once again, she skidded to a stop, her green eyes looking longingly up to the stormy thunderclouds, the thick May air humid and stiff. “Wouldn’t it be fun to be able to fly?”

_Oh, Evie, you problem-avoiding space-cadet. _

“Is that why you called me to the park at midnight?” Iris asked dryly. “To talk about the intricacies of aerodynamics?”

Evie frowned and looked like she was on the verge of crying, something that she didn’t do often. Iris quickly changed her tone.

“Evie…”

“Just watch.” she whispered. “Keep your eyes straight ahead.”

Nonplussed, Iris stared at the worn park bench in front of us. Within seconds, it began to levitate about ten feet off of the ground.

Iris immediately jumped off of her swing, nearly falling into the wood chips that parks inexplicably put down to protect their kids from getting hurt.

“Evie---what the actual...what...fuck!”

Evie looked miserable. 

Iris made an impatient gesture at her friend. “Do you _want _to be crazy, Evie!?”

Evie was sobbing. “Don’t you _remember_, Iris? I know you do!”

Iris was confused. “What are you even talking about? Evie---” Then she felt her blood run cold.

She did.

She did remember.

* * *

_It was a few weeks after Iris had just met Evie, and Evie was over at Iris’ house in an attempt to avoid her bitch of a mother and every other tumultuous event that happened in her seemingly perfect upper-class life. _

_ “I wish we would read some of Poe’s darker works.” Evie was sprawled out on her stomach, lazily flipping through their literature book. _

_ Iris didn’t bother responding first. Literature had always bored her. It left too much up for interpretation. It wasn’t like math, where everything had a solid answer. Iris preferred the solid and the possible; Evie preferred the abstract and the impossible. _

_ They sat in silence; Iris dutifully reading _“The Raven” _for class and Evie absentmindedly writing random quotes in her literature book, as she was already finished with the poem. _

_ “Shit, my highlighter ran out.” Iris sighed. “Mom has some in her office, I’ll just go down and----“ _

_ “No, that’s okay,” Evie, still doodling, absentmindedly waved her hand in a counterclockwise circle. _

_ Suddenly, a pink highlighter came zooming in the bedroom, sitting neatly on Iris’ lap. _

_ Iris stared. Her mind felt like it just erased itself and she felt a huge mental blockage coming on. Did Evie just…? _

_ Evie looked horrified. Her whole face turned sheet white and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Her green eyes became glassy. She looked almost doll-like. She quickly jumped off the bed and backed into the corner like a scared animal. _

_ “Evie, what just----“ _

_ “You saw nothing, Iris.” Evie stated, her dark green eyes meeting Iris’ light blue ones. _

_ “You just…you just---Evie---how!?” _

_ “You saw _nothing_, Iris!” Evie almost snarled and Iris almost felt herself believing Evie, but as if against her will, she turned back to her Poe. _

_ “You’re still my best friend no matter what, Evie Goode.” She said, highlighting with the new pink highlighter. _

_ Evie frowned slightly and without another word, turned and grabbed her brown leather messenger bag and walking out of the room. Iris heard her close the foyer door roughly._

_ Iris frowned at the whole weird situation and looked at the literature book that Evie had left behind. In it, she had doodled in loopy cursive: _

“My mother told me that I had a chameleon soul. No moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality. Just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean.”

The next day, they both acted as though the highlighter incident had never happened. Iris knew they both had their own selfish reasons for not wanting to open that Pandora’s Box. Iris wanted a friend more than anything and Evie…well, Evie had said it best herself: She had a chameleon soul with no moral compass pointing her in the right direction. Somewhere deep down, Iris knew that Evie was longing for freedom. As for what she needed freedom from, Iris did not even want to guess.

* * *

Tears were still running down Evie’s cheeks. “I-I’m such a-an idiot.”

Iris was floored. “Why did you never just tell me? We both knew that you were different, Ev! Jesus, you tried to make me forget! I know you did! But I _remember, _Evie Goode!”

Evie didn’t answer right away, so Iris patiently waited, watching as the thunderclouds grew more and more ominous by the second. Iris was about to suggest that they run back to her house before the storm hit, when Evie spoke:

“It runs in my family...through my mother’s side. It showed up in her really early, maybe around seven or eight...but...we thought that it had died out with me.” she smiled bitterly. “Fiona was really pissed, you know. One of the many reasons she’s always popping pills and on my case.” Evie paused, as if she were deep in thought. “Well, that and she’s just a total bitch. Anyway, she found out when I was six. I was hiding it from everyone else for such a long time. You were the first person that I showed it to. I knew that no matter what, you would never reject me. You would always love me.” Evie smiled at Iris. “I’ve never had to worry about you leaving me, Iris.”

“Of course not,” Iris said almost briskly. Then her voice softened. “So, erm, what can you do?”

Evie blinked. “Ehm…a little bit of this and that…”

“Which is?”

Evie looked down at her black converse shoes. “I just wish that there was a way to keep this all dormant…”

“So is your mom happy that you have, erm…magic?” Iris ignored how odd the question felt and the fact that Evie never answered her last question.

Evie smiled bitterly. “Fiona, happy? No, she’s threatened.”

Iris raised her eyebrows. “Threatened? _Why_?”

Evie shrugged. “I dunno. Just a vibe that I’m getting from her. Of course, she’s pretending to be all smiles. You know, talking about training me up to take her place as the next Supreme Witch….all that good stuff.” She bit her lip.

_What is Evie talking about?_ Iris wondered blankly._ What is a Supreme Witch?_

Evie gave her a watery smile, using the back of her hand to wipe away any remaining tears. “I also brought something along.” 

Iris felt severe trepidation. “Evie, if it is something crazy like virgin blood, I’m going home right now.”

Evie gave Iris a dark look as she dug into her school bag and pulled out a familiar golden lamp.

Iris smiled. “Let me guess, it’s got a big blue genie inside.”

She laughed. “Nope, I tried. But, nevertheless, it’s yours. I thought of you when I saw it.”

“But you tried to see if there was a genie inside first?” Iris teased her playfully.

She rolled her eyes. “And to make sure it was safe. You never know what the Disney Store sells…” She closed her eyes and began to swing high again in an almost childlike manner.

Iris smiled at her. Regardless of whether or not she was a witch or whatever, Evie was still Evie.

Iris looked to the sky and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline; her heart beating harshly against my rib cage. The approaching thunderheads were no longer dark. Instead, they were a shade of blood-red with dark purple undertones mixed in. “Evie?”

She was still swinging, leaning back with her eyes closed. “Hm?”

Iris swallowed thickly. “The sky. It...It’s not right.”

Evie frowned and looked up, her converse shoes skidding to a stop. She gasped. “The thunderclouds...why are they red?” She jumped out of the swing and stood in front of me. “The air...something is wrong in the atmosphere but I don’t know what...stay behind me…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Iris said nervously. “But do you know any magick to protect us?”

Evie ignored her and Iris watched with bated breath as Evie narrowed her green eyes, staring around them instead of at the clouds (which Iris couldn’t help but be transfixed by).

“Whatever it is, it’s getting closer…” her voice was small. “I-I don’t know what to do. Umm,” she dropped to the ground and began to forage her open bag, pulling out a rugged-looking book. “W-we need a protection spell...b-but I’ve never used one!” she was becoming hysterical, her hands shaking as she flipped frantically through the book.

Iris was about to suggest that we just run back to her house or even Evie’s house (though she truly detested Fiona and would rather get a root canal without pain-killers), but before Iris could even make the suggestion, an oily voice from behind them spoke.

At first, Iris couldn’t believe who it was...it just wasn’t possible. It was a story. A movie. He was just a regular Disney villain, but yet he began to speak directly to Evie.

“So, little witch bitch. Your mother has told me all about _you _and you’re just what I _need_.”

Evie quickly turned around and opened her mouth in shock, but managed to raise her right hand and produce a golden shield at Jafar, her expression frightened and unsure. The next thing Iris felt was darkness enveloping her, and Evie’s left hand grasping on tightly to hers.

* * *


	2. In Which Everything is Topsy Turvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice anything? I still don't own it.

Chapter 2: In Which Everything is Topsy Turvy

Evie

She tasted sand and felt sand. The sand was everywhere, and her whole body was aching as if she’d been thrown around like a rag doll.

Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. Evie braced herself for Jafar and her inevitable death. There were so many questions that she knew that she would never get answers to, but that didn’t matter anymore. Life happened; She had known that ever since she was a little girl, saddled with a mother like Fiona and the men that Fiona had brought into their home. 

The hands began shaking her harder and Evie heard a distinct and familiar voice. “Miss? Miss? Are you okay? Abu, see if you can find some water. Hurry.”

Evie groaned and looked up, the bright sun hurting her eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she blinked in sheer disbelief. He looked just like he did in the movies: average height, beautiful dark hair, golden skin, and deep brown eyes. He looked at Evie curiously, and she really couldn’t blame him. After all, with her light brown hair and green eyes and light skin, she must have seemed like an anomaly in the desert. And then she remembered----

“Iris!” Evie’s voice was hoarse from a mixture of the sand and most likely dehydration. She turned to Aladdin. “Was there a girl with me?”

Aladdin looked blankly at Evie as Abu returned with a small clay jar of water, handing it to her grudgingly as if she was intruding on _his _space (which, really, she kind of was). Evie took it, her hands still shaking from everything that had happened, and took a small sip, her senses slowly coming back to her. Evie felt her abilities returning to her as this new, yet familiar, warmth caressed her body. It was funny that she always resented the fact that she was a total freak because of these powers, but now they felt...natural and right.

“There was no girl with you, Miss,” he responded carefully. He looked at Evie warily, as if he was still unsure of what to make of her. Perhaps he was even deciding if she were a friend or foe...

_Okay, think Evie...what to do, what to do…_

Evie looked up at Aladdin and gave him one of her trademark smiles. “Thank you for helping me...I must have been robbed or something...I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m not familiar with these parts.”

He gave a friendly but nervous laugh. “Oh, it’s okay, Miss. I’m just glad that you’re not hurt.”

“There’s no need to call me, Miss.” Evie went over and picked up her brown leather school bag. Thank god for clasps. “My name is Evangeline, but everyone just calls me Evie.”

“Evie…” he repeated slowly. “Well, nice to meet you…I’m Aladdin, by the way, and this,” he gestured to the now very irate small monkey. “Is Abu. We were looking for some food, but we found you instead.” He gave another laugh and Evie couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly a pang of guilt hit her. “Are you sure that you didn’t see another girl with me? Or around here somewhere?”

He frowned. “No. I’m positive. What does your friend look like? Maybe we can look for her together. Hopefully, she didn’t go too far.”

_ No joke, _Evie thought ominously. _I don’t know how we ended up here...it must have been Jafar because I sure as hell didn't teleport us here. At least, I don’t think that I could have. Anyway, this can hardly count as teleportation...this is more like dimension traveling…_

Aladdin’s voice broke her out of her troubling thoughts. “Evie…?”

Evie jolted out of her musings. “Huh?”

Aladdin gave her a worried look. “What does your friend look like? What’s her name?”

“Her name is Iris. She’s about five foot six, she has an olive complexion and light blue eyes. Her hair is around shoulder length and it’s dark brown.” Evie racked her brain for anything that could be remotely helpful. “She’s super shy.”

Aladdin and Abu both looked at her like she freaking murdered someone. It was a bit maddening and it was sending Evie’s anxiety through the roof.

“What?” she demanded.

“Erm, are you sure you’re feeling okay, Evie?” Aladdin asked again, this time more slowly.

Evie just stared at him.

He quickly got the message and continued. “Because, well, I think that you’re talking about Princess Jasmine’s younger sister----Princess Iris.”

* * *

Iris

At first, Iris heard noises. Then gradually, those noises became people. She then became aware that the bed she was in, though extremely comfortable, was not her own. Also, who was wiping her face with what felt like water and a cloth?

Iris opened her eyes and was met with a relieved gasp from a young woman with dark skin and a perfect hourglass figure. “Oh, thank Allah! You’re awake!”

“Huh?” Iris said somewhat stupidly. Iris looked around the room and gasped. She wasn’t in her room (_Duh, Iris, there is a woman, not much older than you, by the looks of it, wiping your face. Of course you’re not in your own room_). She was lying in a large bed with jade coverings and hangings. The floor was a pristine marble and the ceilings very vaulted. A balcony that was open to the night air was open and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the sheer gold curtain.

_What a weird dream…_

Then she saw it. Her reflection. The very same one she had in the waking world, staring back at her in the mirror. Her large blue eyes stared back at her in absolute horror. Then, she did a very “Evie Thing” to do and screamed. She screamed so loud that her vocal cords became raw.

Almost immediately at least five guards burst in the room, along with a very small and stout man and a beautiful and familiar woman with long dark hair and almond-shaped eyes.

“Daughter! You’re awake!” the man ran up to Iris, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. “We were ever-so worried! I know that Jasmine was beside herself.”

_Jasmine?_

Iris could only stare as Jasmine, _the_ Princess Jasmine of the movies that Iris had grown up on, came and sat by her, wrapping her arms around Iris tightly. “Oh, Iris, I’m so happy that you’re awake. I thought---” Iris felt a wetness on my neck and realized that Jasmine was crying. “I thought that we had lost you…”

“Princess?” Iris said hoarsely. She couldn’t tell if her hoarseness was from screaming, shock, or a mixture of both. “I’m a princess?”

Everyone in the room looked at Iris like she had grown a second head. Iris inwardly scowled. It wasn’t a look that she was used to receiving...

The woman who was taking care of Iris gently pushed her back down on the downy pillow. “Just rest, Princess Iris. There’s no need to---”

“Wait!” Iris quickly jumped out of bed. The marble floor was surprisingly warm and her legs felt shaky. “Where’s Evie?!”

The Sultan looked up at Iris in concern. “Evie? Iris, you don’t know an Evie.” He looked at the nurse. “Is this normal, Amara?”

Amara hesitated. “She has been very sick, Your Majesty. I imagine that it wouldn’t be unheard of to develop…” she paused as if looking for the right word. “...Illusions during a very serious illness.”

For a very rare moment, Iris completely lost it. She was scared, her legs were shaky, and Evie was missing. “EVIE IS NOT AN ILLUSION, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!”

Before anyone could respond to her outburst, a very familiar and unwanted face entered the room. Iris felt as if her blood had turned to ice. “I-it’s you…” Iris unconsciously backed towards the bed.

“Princess Iris, it’s lovely to see that you’re finally up and about and using those ever-useful vocal cords.” He smirked slightly.

“You know where she’s at!” Iris pointed to Jafar. “If you hurt Evie, I’ll kill you!”

The Sultan looked angry now, his large eyebrows contracted together. “That’s enough, Iris! You will not speak to Jafar this way! I don’t know what’s wrong with you right now, but you are to get back into that bed immediately!”

At his words, Amara and the bulkiest guard pushed me back into bed, both restraining her. Iris was furious. “Where is Evie?!” She began to cry. “Tell me!”

Jafar raised one thin eyebrow at the Sultan. “Your majesty, perhaps it would be best if we leave Princess Iris to rest. She is obviously not ready for human interaction as of now.”

The Sultan looked reluctant. “Yes, alright, well…” He started to follow Jafar, but then turned around and looked at Iris. “Rest up, dearest. You’ll feel better in the morning.” As he and the other guards filed out, that left only Amara and Jasmine. Iris was seething. Jasmine looked at her sympathetically.

“We were really worried about you, Iris. And…” she looked hesitant. “I would know if you knew an Evie...I mean, we tell each other everything.”

Before Iris could respond, Jasmine gave her a tight hug and gently kissed the top of her head. “Sleep well, Little Sister.”

As Iris watched her leave the room, she felt her heart begin to race. Was she the only one here? What happened to Evie?

* * *

Evie

“So...you really are a witch?”

Both Aladdin and Abu were looking at her with sheer disbelief in their eyes. After asking them about Iris, Aladdin decided to take Evie back to his shack, because he thought that she would be safer there than around Agrabah. Especially since Evie kept going on about how “She knew Princess Iris.”

Evie bit into the apple that Aladdin had stolen for her, relishing in its crispness. “Yep. It runs through my mother’s side. She found it much easier to tell Aladdin this stuff than Iris or anyone back home. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was by law a criminal and if he tried to rat her out on something, she could always throw that in his face. Or the fact that being magickal in Agrabah was hardly anything _that _extraordinary.

But she wasn’t to know that. At least not yet...

“So you can do magic and spells?” he was still looking at Evie like he thought that she was lying. She couldn’t really blame him. If she wasn’t experiencing this crazy shit herself, she would never believe it.

Evie sighed. “Kind of. I don’t know too much about it yet, but apparently there are these...aspects...of magick that witches use called the Seven Wonders. Not all witches can do them. So far, I’ve only been able to do two.”

“What are they?”

“I’ll tell you if you let me have another apple.” Evie gave him a charming smile, the same one she gave to her teachers when she was being a little shit. He rolled his eyes and tossed her another apple out of an old wicker basket.

“Let’s see...there’s telekinesis...that’s of course, reading minds. I can do that one.” She took a large bite of the apple. God, were apples always this good?? “Then there’s mind control...obviously that’s very self-explanatory. There’s teleportation...I’m...I’m not sure if I’ve done that yet.” For some reason, she wasn’t quite ready to tell Aladdin about the Jafar thing. She wasn’t sure if this Universe was going to end the same as the movie, but she wanted to test the waters out first before she tried anything _too _crazy.

Iris would be proud of her rational behavior. 

“The fourth wonder is levitation. I’m really good at that one. I actually started doing that one first when I was about six. Mom told me that ten or so is the age when a witch's powers usually begin to show. Both she and I were just early. She showed me some old-ass records in our basement.”

“Basement?” Aladdin asked, looking confused.

_Oops._

“It’s kinda like a dungeon where I’m from.” Evie amended quickly. Then before he could start asking questions about that, she moved on to the fifth wonder. “There’s Pyrokinesis, Divination, and then…” Evie paused because the last one shocked her and she had never told anyone about this particular power before, not even Iris.

Not that she even had the chance to...

_Thanks, Jafar._

“See, this one is tricky...it’s called Vitalum Vitalis.”

“Vitalum...Vitalis…” Aladdin said the words slowly. “And that is…?”

Evie vaguely wondered what language they were even speaking right now. She could only speak English and limited Spanish. Well, and she supposed Latin...but that was only since the other night...

“It’s...raising the dead.”

Aladdin and Abu’s jaws visibly dropped. Not sure of what really to do, Evie threw her apple core aggressively out the window, glaring at the palace where that fucker Jafar was.

At last, Aladdin slowly said. “You can raise the dead?”

Evie frowned. It wasn’t directed at him, but at the concept in general. It was disturbing, really. She finally said, “It’s not really a spell that I like thinking about. Anyway, like I said, not all witches can perform the Seven Wonders and I doubt that I can even perform Vitalum Vitalis.”

“How would you do it?”

Evie shrugged, taking a sip of water. “Instinct. I’m not really sure. I just feel power and I’m directed by instinct. There are also certain incantations necessary for some spells. Not the Seven Wonders necessarily, but others, like unlocking doors and stuff. You know, little spells.” To prove her point, before he could even ask, Evie concentrated on her empty cup, feeling the warm energy coursing through my body.

_Refill, _she commanded it.

The cup was once again full of water. 

Aladdin and Abu both stared at her. Finally, in a hoarse voice, Aladdin said: “Evie, I think that we are going to make a great team, don’t you think?”

Evie smiled. “I’d like to think so.”

* * *


	3. I'd Run Away With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness gets to Evie and Iris is going, renegade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a slow-burn story but just have patience. Btw, the Genie is my ABSOLUTE favorite character and I can't wait until he comes into play, but it will still be a couple of chapters. 
> 
> I still don't own anything...lol

Chapter 3: I'd Run Away With You

* * *

Evie

It had been nearly a month since Evie had arrived in Agrabah and she still had no idea how she could get to Iris. She had thought time and time again of the upcoming events that had happened in the movie, but she still had no idea how close they were to those events even happening. Or if they _would _even happen. Nevertheless, it was good to have Aladdin and Abu, and luckily, they made a good trio of thieves.

“You know, Evie,” said Aladdin one evening, as they were sitting in a small alley getting ready to eat the melon and bread they had just gotten through stealing. “When I first met you, I didn’t think that you’d survive very long on the streets with me and Abu, but so far you’ve been doing pretty good.” 

“Awe, Aladdin, as always, my mother would be extremely proud of me,” said Evie with her usual sarcastic humor. She had to admit, Aladdin had a point. Between using her Levitation skills (“What are you talking about, Sir? There’s nothing in this bag, see?”) to her looks (“Well, gosh, thank you! You’re so sweet. You know, I’m just positively _famished _right now. Those apples do look delicious…), Evie was proud to say that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Well, not really, but she liked to pretend she was. Now, if she could just learn to master her magic. Levitation had become nothing more than second nature to her, as for everything else, it just didn’t seem to be coming to her. Sometimes at night, when she was feeling really sad and couldn’t sleep, she began to think that she was nothing but a third-rate witch who could do parlor tricks. Her spellbook remained untouched in her bag. After a day of running and thievery with Aladdin and Abu, she never had the motivation and energy to read. Anyway, she couldn’t see how it would help her, anyway.

“Evie, look---” Once again, Aladdin broke her out of her reverie, as he pointed to two children in the corner.

Evie turned around to look and had to hold her gasp of surprise in. _The children from the movie! That must mean that we are getting closer!_

Aladdin had already begun to walk towards them with his bread and she followed suit. Abu stubbornly stayed behind, purposefully eating large chunks of his bread.

“Hi.” Evie bent down to face the two children---a boy and a girl. Both of them looked at her and Aladdin with large frightened eyes. Evie tried to hold back tears. Seeing children on the streets was something that she simply would never get used to.

When the boy and girl didn’t respond, Evie tried a different tactic. “My name is Evie and this is my friend Aladdin. What are your names?”

The little girl spoke first. “Aliyah. My mama called me Ali, though. She’s dead now.”

“Oh.” Evie didn’t know what to say. “I...my mama is gone, too.” _Well, kind of. _

Aladdin bent down beside Evie and offered a gentle smile to the children. “My mother is gone, too, but we’re never truly alone. You two have each other.”

The girl smiled and Evie handed her the loaf of bread, cursing herself for not having anything else.

Aladdin handed the boy his loaf of bread and the boy’s eyes turned to Evie almost suspiciously. “You look different. You don’t look like everyone else. You’re foreign.”

Evie wasn’t really offended. She was used to comments about her “foreign” looks. The sun had lightened her hair even more and her green eyes had began to pick up tints of hazel. At least she wasn’t pale anymore…

“I am.” Evie agreed.

The little boy didn’t know what to say to this, but Ali gave Evie a small smile, before continuing to eat her bread. She felt Aladdin take her hand and pull her back towards Abu. She didn’t realize that she was crying until she sat down.

“Why are you crying?”

Evie pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. “I...I’ll just never get used to seeing kids on the streets, that’s all.”

Aladdin frowned. “You really aren’t from around here, are you?”

Evie looked down at the brown rucksack dress she was wearing. “I told you that I’m not.”

“Well, where are you from?”

Before Evie could come up with yet another excuse on how to not answer, she heard the children squeal with delight and Ali began yelling, “A parade! A parade!”

Evie shrugged her shoulders apologetically at Aladdin and stood up. “Let’s go see what this parade is about.”

She, Aladdin, and Abu, walked through the alley, where a crowd was gathering in the streets.

“Look! It’s Prince Achmed!” one man yelled.

“Another suitor for the Princess…” another man muttered in annoyance.

Suddenly, Evie heard giggling and saw Ali and her brother run out in front of the Prince Achmed’s horse.

“Get out of my way, you filthy brats!”

“Oh my, god! Aladdin!”

He was already on it. Damn, he was good. She quickly followed after him. Achmed quickly cracked his whip at the children, but before it could make contact with them, Aladdin intercepted the whip with his arm.

“Ali!” Evie called to the girl. Ali pulled her brother by the arm and they both ran to Evie, crying. She hugged them tightly. “It’s okay, guys. It’s okay!”

She flinched as she saw Aladdin in the mud; Prince Achmed had obviously kicked him. Like her, Aladdin also didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. “Hey look! Evie, Abu! It’s not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!”

Evie laughed, while keeping a tight hold on Ali and her brother.

Achmed stopped and turned to face both Aladdin and Evie. He looked at Aladdin in disgust. “You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!” Then he turned to Evie. “You know, you’re a pretty street mouse. If you ever get tired of the street life, I could use another whore.”

Evie glared at him, still keeping Ali and her brother close and trying to cover their ears. “Go fuck yourself.”

He smirked. “Have it your way, then. You and your street rat can make plenty more street mice.”

Before either Aladdin or Evie could say another word, the palace doors were slammed in their faces. Aladdin looked at his muddy pants, eyes downcast. “C’mon, Abu. Evie. Let’s go home.”

Evie turned to Ali and her brother. “Will you two be okay?”

Ali nodded. “Yes, Miss. We sleep under the bread cart at night. It’s plenty safe there.”

Finally, the boy spoke up. “Thank you, Miss. I’m sorry for being so rude earlier. My name is Benjamin.”

Evie smiled. “It’s okay. You two go home before it gets too dark.” She hugged them both tightly. God, she never wanted to have kids, but these two were so freaking adorable; She was beginning to re-think my stance. Maybe motherhood would suit her.

One day.

One day when she was sure that she wouldn’t end up like Fiona.

They smiled and arm and arm they headed home...under their little bread cart. Evie turned to Aladdin, who had an unreadable expression on his face. As they headed back to his place, Evie stopped.

Aladdin turned around and looked at her, his usually bright eyes, dull. “What is it?”

“Ali and Benjamin. Do you think that they will ever have a better life?”

Aladdin just turned around and kept walking. His lack of response spoke volumes. Trying not to cry, Evie followed him. For the first time ever, Evie wished that she could find the Lamp instead of Aladdin.

Iris:

Iris watched as Prince Achmed stormed out, missing the seat of his pants, while the Sultan chased after him, begging him to give Jasmine another chance. Sighing, Iris went out into the palace’s private garden to find Jasmine. In the month or so that Iris had been “awakened” she had grown accustomed to palace life. Well, all except calling the Sultan “Father.” Iris figured that she would either have to trick her mind into thinking he was a priest or just get used to it. Jafar was another thing. She didn’t know if the whole “Evie and me getting sucked into a vortex and pulled into a different world” was real or not, but regardless of that, she did not trust Jafar and it seemed that he did not like or trust her, either. No matter where Iris went in the palace, Jafar seemed to always be there...always staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face...like a snake, waiting to strike...Needless to say, Iris was trying to keep a low profile.

“Jasmine?” Iris found Jasmine with her head down by the fountain, crying, with the tiger, Rajah by her side.

She didn’t answer, but Iris walked over, anyway. Jasmine could be stubborn like Evie, so she was used to this kind of thing.

“Hi, Rajah.” Iris gave the tiger a gentle stroke and he began to purr. Sitting by Jasmine, Iris began to pet her hair as well, something that she always did to Evie when she had a bad dream.

Which seemed to be all too often.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when at last Jasmine spoke, her voice heavy and slightly nasal, due to her crying. “Father wants me to marry before my eighteenth birthday.”

Iris figured that it would be a bad idea to ask Jasmine when that was, so instead, she said, “So what are you going to do?”

Jasmine hesitated as if she were unsure about telling Iris. “I’m running away tonight.” She looked at Iris defiantly, as if Iris was going to try and stop her.

Instead, Iris did the opposite. “I’m going with you. I need to find Evie.”

Jasmine looked taken aback; Iris wasn’t sure if it was because of her offering to run away with her or that she mentioned Evie _again. _Probably both.

“It’ll be dangerous.”

“So? Like you’re anymore equipped to handle danger than me.”

Jasmine looked taken aback, but she quickly recovered, giving her sister a deep and searching look. “She really is real, isn’t she? This Evie?”

“Yes.” Iris looked her straight in the eyes. “She honestly is, Jasmine. I’m not crazy.”

“I see. You care about her deeply, don’t you?” She had a sly look on her face.

Iris rolled her eyes. “I care for her like a sister. She reminds me of you, except she’s more impulsive. She’s wild. She’s funny. She’s probably doing something completely dangerous and stupid right now.” She smiled sadly. “I miss her.”

Jasmine nodded. “I’m not going to argue with you, Iris. Meet me at the wall tonight around midnight. Understand? Pack light, if you must pack anything at all and dress...well, dress less like a princess.”

Iris looked down at her jade-colored harem pants and gold slippers and nodded. “Midnight it is, then.”

* * *

Read and Review? :)

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> Yes, this is NOT the Evie from Descendants. I tried to come up with another name for her, but nothing stuck as well as this name.
> 
> The quote that Evie writes is from Lana Del Rey's music video "Ride." Check it out. It's wonderfully done. 
> 
> Most of Evie’s powers will stem from American Horror Story: Coven, along with my own creative interpretations. I was going to use actual incantations, but then I realized that I would be leaning too much on HP and as much as I love HP, I feel like too many fandoms would be intersecting at this point.
> 
> Evie’s spellbook translations: Yes, it’s in Latin, but written in Olde English.
> 
> Yes, it’s Jafar. He quoted “witch bitch” from Coven because he’s sassy and why not? :)


End file.
